1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gas fired barbecue grills and consists particularly in means for simulating the smoke from a charcoal fire.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional gas fired barbecue grills consist of a housing having an upwardly open fire box containing a gas burner unit and mounting a meat-supporting grate spaced above the burner unit, and a hinged cover. Grease dripping from meat on the grate onto the exposed gas flames frequently causes grease fires, and because it burns instead of smoldering, it adds nothing to the flavor or aroma of the cooked meat.